Mi dulce peliroja y mi hermosa peliroja
by NirvanaFullbuster
Summary: ¿Es posible hallar el amor verdadero...por segunda vez?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, esto es solo una idea, que dejaré en solo un capitulo, o seguiré si gusta, por fa, la opinión me inspira, y es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, así que... ya saben...**

**Si gusta, incluso la traduciré a inglés. **

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- Perfecto.**

Él estaba seguro de eso.

Ella era, es y fue el amor de su vida.

Aquel rubio sabía que la pelirroja era su _todo. _Y la pelirroja sabía lo , absolutamente todo, era _perfecto._ Pero no había nada, excepto sus esperanzas, que les diera la garantía de que todo se iba a quedar de igual manera, que el tiempo tuviera chance de congelarse, para que toda su vida transcurriera igual; _perfecta_.

Tras año y medio de casados, y nueve meses de espera, la pelirroja por fin llegaba a la parte más difícil de aquella etapa: el parto.

Entrando en el hospital, ella en una camilla gritando a todo pulmón su hermoso y florido _vocabulario_ maldiciendo a su esposo.

-Estas demente! Demente si crees que voy a volver a pasar por esto! Minato!

Gritaba a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de toda persona en emergencias. La pelirroja esposa del nombrado antes: Kushina.

La pelirroja esposa del empresario Minato Namikaze, próxima madre del hiperactivo que recibiría el nombre de Naruto. El cual le estaba causando tanto dolor a la pelirroja en aquellos momentos tratando de salir.

Habían ido los amigos cercanos, a presenciar el vocabulario de Kushina, y a mirar al pequeño niño que venía en camino.

En la sala de espera, se encontraban, Fugaku Uchiha, junto con su amada esposa Mikoto, su primogénito de apenas dos años, Itachi Uchiha, y en brazos de su madre, Sasuke, hijo menor de la familia Uchiha que apenas contaba con unos cuantos meses. Hiashii Hyuuga se encontraba ahí también, junto con su esposa, Hana, su primogénita, en el vientre de la madre aún. Se encontraba Kizashi Haruno, junto con Mebuki, que esperaba un bebé para mediados de Marzo. También estaban otro par de familias por ahí.

Fugaku charlaba con el rubio, quien traía una gotita en la cabeza al oír los gritos de su esposa, quién aún en la sala de parto, dando a luz con un tremendo dolor, tenía las fuerzas para hacerle saber el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

-Tranquilo Minato, Mikoto estaba igual…

Miro a su esposa, quién jugaba con Sasuke.

-Sí, pero Kushina es fuerte…

Se oyó un grito desgarrador, que le puso la frente azul a Minato, pero que a la vez le cristalizo los ojos, pues seguido venía el llanto de un bebé. Su hijo acababa de nacer. Corrió por el pasillo, abrió la puerta y ahí visualizó a su esposa, cubierta de sudor y llorando, aquellas lágrimas eran provocadas por el dolor del parto y la felicidad de al fin poder sujetar a su hijo en sus brazos. Minato, soltó un par de lágrimas también, que dicha; por fin se sentía completo, _perfecto_.

-Ven, acércate, sujétalo.

Le dijo Kushina quién lo sostenía.

Minato, lo tomo en brazos. Miro aquel cabello y las facciones, definitivamente era su hijo.

-Kushina…Gracias.

Le dijo y corrió a abrazarla, con Naruto en medio de ambos. Todo era perfecto. Pero, la vida es traicionera, y tarde o temprano toma su parte. A algunos les quita su trabajo, a otros algunos objetos preciados. Pero a Minato le arrebato parte de su hermosa felicidad. Al amor de su vida, y madre de su hijo. Le quito a su dulce pelirroja.

Kushina murió de cáncer de mama, siendo imposible salvarla. Murió 5 años después del 10 de Octubre que le trajo tanta felicidad al rubio.

* * *

Pasados ya 6 años desde la muerte de su amada, Minato avanzó a pasar de un simple empresario, a director y fundador de una empresa conocida como "Konoha", trabajando solo medio tiempo, para poder estar con su hijo.

Aquella mañana que le cambiaría la vida al rubio, parecía un día cualquiera. Minato despertó temprano, Kakashi lo llamo, su fiel asistente, y gran amigo; Rin, su antes mucama ahora parte de la familia puesto que cuidaba de Naruto como si fuera su hermana mayor, y Obito, su inseparable consejero y socio, parte de la familia Uchiha, sobrino de Fugaku.

Despertó, gracias al zangoloteó de su hijo.

-¿Papi? Despierta!

Minato despertó, y se encontró con la mirada de Kushina en los zafiros que le hacían por ojos en la cara de su hijo.

Le revolvió el cabello.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?

-Papi, el desayuno está listo.

Sonrío y bajo corriendo las escaleras, su hijo de unos 11 años de edad, había vivido sin una madre todo este tiempo, y él no quería morir solo. A sus 30 años, no había encontrado otro amor más que su dulce pelirroja. Miro el retrato de Kushina, que se encontraba en su buro. Vaya, aún después de su partida, todavía lo traía locamente enamorado.

Se bañó, se vistió y se dispuso a bajar.

Una vez abajo miro el plato en la mesa, un par de huevos estrellados y una tira de tocino. "_Rin…_" pensó, y se sentó a la mesa mirando a Naruto comer su rico plato de cereal.

-Buenos días tío.

Dijo Rin saliendo de la cocina con una taza de café que coloco al lado del rubio.

-Buenas Rin.

Saludo Minato y bebió del café. Adoraba el sabor del café de la castaña, era muy parecido al de Kushina. Comió rápido, tomo su maletín y se dispuso a encender el auto, pasaría por Sasuke para irles a dejar a él y a su hijo a la primaria, y de paso dejar a Itachi a la oficina ya que trabajaba para él.

No, mejor dejaría que Itachi y Fugaku se fueran juntos, el iría a dejar a los niños.

Una vez ambos rubios estaban arriba del auto, el rubio mayor arrancó, y salió dirigiéndose a la casa del Uchiha.

Una vez llegaron, Sasuke salió corriendo y se subió al auto, mientras que Mikoto lo despidió en la puerta y saludo al rubio con un movimiento de mano a lo que este respondió con lo mismo.

Mikoto vestía un traje elegante, una falda de vestir, gris, una blusa con cuello azul y un saco que hacía juego con la falda. Usaba unos zapatos de tacón de aguja negros que resaltaban sus piernas que llevaban unas medias negras.

Estaba lista para el trabajo, ya que ella era abogada, que tenía su propio despacho, que ella majaba por diversión, ya que dinero no les faltaba.

Ya llegados a la escuela, los bajo en frente de la puerta, una vez se aseguró de que hicieran las carreritas a la puerta, llegarán al mismos tiempo y luego discutieran por saber quién fue el ganador, supo que ya estaban adentro y se dirigió a su trabajo. Necesitaba un nuevo sub-director de la empresa, ya que Shikaku acababa de renunciar debido a que había decidido invertir por su cuenta. Hoy tenía tres entrevistas.

Llego a la oficina, y fue saludado por todos, entró a su oficina. Tomo 3 currículos.

Miro y había tres personas esperando afuera en el lobby del pent-house que le hacía por su oficina. Miro a Anko, su secretaria, quien jugaba cartas en la computadora, la llamo.

-Sí, diga.

-Anko, has pasar al primero…

-Si…

Colgó y llamo al primero, era Suzumi Ayakano, según su currículo.

Tocaron a su puerto y el llamo con voz suave.

-Adelante.

Se abrió la puerta, y entro una chica rubia con cabello largo en caireles. Ojos marrón y tez blanca, no mayor de 21 años.

-Con permiso.

Entró y cerró la puerta.

Minato le sonrío y le señalo la silla enfrente de él y su escritorio.

-Toma asiento.

La chica se sentó.

-Eres Suzumi Ayakano, si no me equivocó.

Le dijo checando el currículo, que tenía la foto de ella en la misma posición que como la tenía enfrente.

-Sí, señor.

Minato sonrío.

-Llámame Minato, no estoy tan viejo.

Suzumi sonrío y lo llamo Minato, aun respetando el usted.

La entrevista terminó, y lo dejo muy poco convencido, la chica era muy tímida. Hizo pasar al siguiente.

-Con permiso.

Entro sin tocar y cerró la puerta, se sentó sin permiso y jugo con la pluma de imán del escritorio de Minato.

El currículo era pésimo, así que no dijo nada y le pidió amablemente que se fuera, el chico aunque molesto, partió sin protestar nada.

-Anko, has pasar al último.

Anko llamo al último.

Esta se acercó a la puerta y toco suavemente, Minato sintió nostalgia, Kushina tocaba de la misma manera.

-Adelante.

Llamo con tono neutro. La puerta se abrió y se divisó una hermosa pelirroja. UN mechón largo que cubría parte de su cara pasando por la mitad del ojo izquierdo, otro algo más pequeño del lado derecho. El cabello a los tobillos, y las puntas despeinadas que se le alzaban en la parte de atrás de su cabello. Ojos azules y una tez blanca, una camisa negra ajustada, unos pantalones pegados que delineaban sus piernas, zapatos rojos de tacón de punta, que la hacían ver de la estatura del rubio, con unas cuantas cadenas alrededor y un bolso regular.

-Con permiso.

Llamo la chica con una voz muy parecida a la de Kushina, neutra.

-Sí, toma asiento.

La chica entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Minako Ketsuka.

Contesto la chica.

-Tu edad.

-29 años.

-Estado legal.

-Sin deudas y soltera.

-Bien, ahora, solo contéstame algo…¿que esperas lograr aquí?

-Poder llegar a ser la mejor, 'ttebane!

La chica, inmediatamente se cubrió la boca, por sus malos modales, el rubio solo se río.

-Muy bien, empiezas mañana.

Le dijo y le pidió que pasara con Anko para que la registrara.

Vaya que esa chica le recordaba a su querida y difunta esposa, su dulce pelirroja.


	2. Capitulo 2- Dulce recuerdo

Despertó temprano aquella mañana, hoy empezaba su nueva vida, había perdido a su padre hacía un par de meses, y a su madre aquel día en el que fue despedida de la empresa, hacía unos 3 días para acá; aun así, no todo era tan malo, acababa de terminar su maestría y ya había conseguido trabajo en una de las empresas líderes en el mundo, la famosa empresa, Konoha, siendo la vice-presidenta hasta ahora, era demasiado obvio que no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, la pelirroja sabía lo que quería, y a pesar de que nunca había tenido una relación amorosa, realmente, a sus 29 años, ella no quería morir sola, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que su esposo la detuviera, así que primero cumpliría su objetivo, tener un puesto fijo para poder vivir bien, tener la vida que su padre le daba, ya que a pesar de no tener mucho dinero, no le iba mal, ahora era dueña de un pent-house, y un beetle, regalo de 21 años de su padre, y estaba estable, ya que aún tenía su liquidación intacta.

Se bañó, se vistió y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar, una vez en la cocina, solo tomo una manzana, salió de su casa y uso el elevador, hasta llegar al último piso del estacionamiento, donde divisó su hermoso auto rojo.

Subió en él y salió del edificio directo al trabajo.

* * *

Minato fue despertado por su hijo, y tras pasar la rutina matinal, pasó por Sasuke de nuevo y regreso en tiempo record, pues algo le decía que entre más rápido llegará más feliz estaría.

Entro al edificio, e ignoro todo y a todos, incluyendo a Inari, quien llevaba ya 4 años enamorada del rubio, y aunque esta no le era indiferente a Minato, el bien sabía que solo la podría querer como una amiga a pesar de su fuerte lazo íntimo afectivo, dejando en claro a todos que no era ese tipo de _unión_, si una unión de apoyo mutuo, ya que cuando la pelirroja murió, ella y su hijo eran su único soporte, por eso confiaba en ella para encargarse de la parte de finanzas.

Sin más, aun así la ignoro, subiendo rápido al pent-house, donde al abrirse las puertas del elevador, divisó a la pelirroja de ayer, Minako recargada en el escritorio de Anko, afuera en el lobby de su oficina, mirando seriamente unos papeles y diciéndole algo mientras señalaba una parte de los documentos, a lo Anko daba una revisada meticulosa.

Minato vio ahí a su esposa, recargada en el escritorio de Anko, su dulce pelirroja señalando de la misma manera que la pelirroja lo hacía en aquel momento, ya que entes de morir, Kushina ocupaba un puesto como vice-presidenta de la compañía "Council" mientras el aún trataba de triunfar como su en ese entonces aun pequeña compañía, dando chance de poder estar con Naruto.

Miro y sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, pero tras mirar de cerca, se dio cuenta de que no era Kushina sino "_La __**ardiente**__ pelirroja que en ese momento era la vice-presidenta de su empresa…_" Eso fue exactamente lo que Minato pensó, ya que si lo analizaba bien, tenía una _muy bonita_ figura, si lo veías de esa manera, se podría decir que incluso era sexy.

Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento, vaya pero ¿en qué momento Jiraiya lo volvió un pervertido?

Miro a la pelirroja que recogía unos papeles del escritorio y se erguía para ir a su oficina que estaba justo en frente de la del rubio, teniendo como secretaria a Mebuki, quien solo tecleaba rápido. Cuando Minako pasó a su lado, le sonrió y siguió tecleando. Entró a la oficina y enseguida salió. Cuando cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, miro a Minato y le sonrío, Minato solo regresó la sonrisa y saludo a Anko, entro a su oficina y repetía en su cabeza el dulce recuerdo de su dulce pelirroja sonriendo, que entro a su mente gracias a la sonrisa de la _nueva_ pelirroja.

* * *

Ella iba bajando en el elevador, mientras recordaba lo sonrisa del rubio, le pareció tierna, era sincera, pura, y hermosa, simplemente _perfecta_, y es decir era lindo, pues ahora era la imagen que le giraba por la cabeza, tanto, que incluso se pasó un piso, y tuvo que dar la vuelta de nuevo.

Minato se sentó en su escritorio, y se puso a pensar, en los agridulces recuerdos que lo atormentaban desde hacía ya 3 años, sus hermosos momentos juntos, así como el día a día que tenía que soportar a diario sin su dulce pelirroja, su tomatito y su rojo habanero.

Aquel día fue especial.

Aquel día que ambos se enteraron de la hermosa noticia que era: Naruto.

_Kushina se encontraba sentada en un consultorio, hacía ya días desde que tenía náuseas y mareos continuos. _

_-Felicidades!_

_La felicito la doctora._

_-¿Eh?_

_Kushina puso una cara de Wtf? que hizo que le la doctora soltara una leve risita._

_-Su fecha de vencimiento es el e10 de Octubre._

_Kushina sonrío._

_-Eso es genial 'ttebane!_

_Una vez llego a la casa, Minato estaba preparando la cena en la cocina._

_-Minato ¿Qué opinas sobre los bebes?_

_Minato salió vistiendo un delantal amarillo encima de una camisa y un pantalón._

_-¿Qué? ¿Bebes?_

_-Sí, es que, voy a ser madre!_

_-E-Entonces, yo seré padre…_

_-Seré madre 'ttebane!_

_-Y yo, seré padre!_

_Ambos corrieron a abrazarse, vaya pero que día._

En ese momento Minato abrio los ojos, era un bonito recuerdo, al igual que el del día del nacimiento hace 8 años, que recuerdo más dulce, que sentimiento más amargo.

Solo se sentó ahí, y cerró los ojos, pensando en los confines de su mente.

* * *

Mientras Sakura Haruno suspiraba por Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga miraba las rabietas del rubio por la poca atención que recibía por parte de Sakura, o más bien, la que no recibía.

-Ah…

-Déjame!

-No quiero!

-Que ya! Eres molesta.

-Sakura-chan! Ya suéltalo!

-No!

-N-Naruto…k-kun…

-¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

- N-Nada…

-Vaya pero si tienes las mejillas rojas! Que lindo!

-A-Ah…

Hinata jugaba con sus dedos mientras el rubio le chuleaba sus tiernas y coloradas mejillas, Sasuke corría de la pelirrosa, quien lo perseguía con tal de abrazarlo.

Era recreo, y ellos estaban en 3ro de primaria, vaya que eran tiernos.

* * *

La pelirroja llego a la oficina, tras haberse cansado, corrigiendo y dando indicaciones, vaya que este trabajo no era fácil.

Subío a la oficina y se despidió de Mebuki y de paso de Anko, sin notar que había un rubio mirándola desde lejos, desde la puerta de su oficina. Minato la veía, ella lo noto, y él le sonrío.

Ella hizo lo mismo y partió a casa.

* * *

Una vez llego, se metió a su cama, e intentaba dormir, pero lo único que le llegaba a la mente, era la sonrisa del rubio, tan perfecta, esa imagen, se había convertido en un _dulce recuerdo._


	3. Chapter 3- Silent Hill 2

**Hellou people! Hola! :3, si lo sé me tarde en subir conti, pero aquí esta, algo larga en lo que termino de escribir el siguiente capi, la historia tendrá unos 20 capítulos, así que no sé desesperen, peor antes, ACLARACIÓN! He decidido que Naruto, y ellos tendrán 6 años, lo que deja a Kushina con solo haber vivido 3 años, y ya pasaron tres, es para una sorpresa. **

**Como sea, espero que les guste, y ¿que opinan? ¿Lemon explicito o no?**

**Adiosito!**

**R&R porfa!**

* * *

Aquella mañana tranquila, el rubio se dio cuenta de su insomnio de anoche, pues ojeras más notorias, creo que no había.

Como sea, se dio cuenta de que era sábado, ósea, no trabajo, no escuela.

Lo que significaba, Naruto celebrando, en 3…2…1….

-Siiii! Hoy es sábado!

Vaya que el rubio menor se parecía a su madre.

A la dulce pelirroja que Minato miraba en una fotografía. Esa pelirroja, que lo había hecho tan feliz. Tal vez ya no la tenía en frente, pero de algún modo él tenía que cumplir la promesa de aquella vez, de alguna manera tenía que ser feliz. Incluso si eso implicaba encontrar a alguien más.

-Papá! Oye, ¿puedo invitar a Hinata y a Sasuke a la casa hoy?

-Claro, supongo que está bien.

-Genial! Rin! ¿Cuál es el número de mi tía Mikoto y mi tía Hana?

-Naruto! No corras! Te vas a caer!

Y pues, Rin debió haberle dicho eso mucho antes, Naruto tropezó con su agujeta y cayo.

-No me dolió 'ttebayo!

"_'ttebayo _¿eh?" pensó Minato. Y en eso le vino a la mente la frase de Kushina '_ttebane!._

Un leve tono rojo atravesó las mejillas de Minato. Si su hijo se iba a quedar con Rin, Hinata y Sasuke. El iría al cine, tal vez invitaría a Inari, podría darse una oportunidad con ella.

-Rin!

Llamo Minato mientras entraba en la cocina.

-¿Si?

Contesto la castaña entrando del jardín trasero, donde esta Gamabunta, su perro.

-¿Te puedo encargar a Naruto?

-Claro tío, pero ¿sucedió algo?

-No, solo que he decidido darme una oportunidad.

-¿Enserio? Qué bueno!

Dijo y se oyó un estruendo, a Rin le salió una venita en la frente y a zancadas enojadas camino subiendo las escaleras.

Minato solo la miraba, en ese momento oyó el grito enojado de Rin.

-Naruto!

Y el grito despavorido de su hijo, y no se quería quedar a ver el cruel destino que a su hijo le esperaba.

Solo se arregló rápidamente y salió para encender el auto, el camaro amarillo.

* * *

Llego al cine, buscando una buena película, tal vez una comedia romántica o algo así.

Cuando sintió que algo choco con su espalda y cayó al suelo se volteo

¿Coincidencia o destino?

Pues algo tenía que ser, porque quien diría que se encontraría a la pelirroja que hasta ahora lo traía interesado.

-Perdón.

Dijo la pelirroja sin mirar arriba.

-¿Minako?

A la chica se le abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿podría ser que fuera quien estaba pensando?

Oh sorpresa! Si era el rubio.

El la miraba desde arriba y ella lo miraba, al parecer se quedaron hipnotizados en la mirada.

En la hermosa mirada de aquellos zafiros que hacían que las rodillas le temblaran inconscientemente, que se le formara una mancha roja en la cara, que le erizaban la piel y le hacían sentir una calidez en su interior.

El en la tierna mirada de un azulado purpura grisáceo de la pelirroja, una mirada simple, que no albergaba secretos e irradiaba amor, que hacía que el rubio sonriera inconscientemente, y le llenaba la falta de amor que sentía en el pecho.

Y se hubieran quedado así por horas, de no ser que algo los interrumpió…

_Maybe it's our first mistake_

_And baby that's alright_

_It's crazy how we lost ourselves tonight_

_There's a reason why they say that we should give it time_

_But time it's not enough…_

Era el tono de llamada de la pelirroja.

Termino el shock y la pelirroja contestó.

-¿Hola?

Minato solo veía a la pelirroja en el suelo hablando con alguien. Cuando colgó, lo miro y se levantó del suelo, se sacudió su vestido negro y sus leggins azules, para pararse en sus zapatos de piso de mezclilla haciendo que llegará a la barbilla del rubio.

-¿Está todo bien?

Preguntó Minato.

Minako lo miro y le sonrió.

-Pues, supongo que si…

-¿Supones?

-Sí, es que iba a venir al cine a ver Silent Hill 2, con mi prima, pero me acaba de decir que no podrá, así que no sé qué hacer.

-Oh

Minato analizó las cosas, si llamaba a Inari, sería mucho tiempo de espera, así que mientras pensaba en ofrecerle a la pelirroja entrar con ella se dispuso a mirar el suelo al lado de la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres entrar conmigo?

Pregunto Minako, sonrojada, levemente, pero Minato la miro, también sonrojado. Minako miro hacia abajo con tal de esconder su cara que hacía juego con su cabello en aquel momento.

-Claro.

Le sonrió, dijo que se iba a dar una oportunidad, más nunca específico con quien ¿no?

Mientras el compraba palomitas, ella compraba boletos, cuando por fin se encontraron en la fila, Minato traía una bandeja con unas palomitas, dos refrescos y unos nachos con queso, y Minako guardaba en su bolso un billete mientras que sostenía los boletos con fuerza en su mano contraria.

-Listo!

Dijo animada Minako mientras se ponía al lado de Minato, que no tardo tanto como ella y alcanzo un buen lugar, aunque los asientos estuvieran numerados.

-Ok

Minato sonrío y la pelirroja hizo lo mismo. Minato sostenía con una mano la bandeja, y Minako sostenía con una los boletos, lo que les deja con una mano libre a ambos. Minato estaba del lado derecho y Minako del izquierdo.

Curiosamente, Minato sostenía la bandeja con la mano derecha y Minako los boletos con la mano izquierda.

Cuando Minako se agacho para recoger sus llaves, Minato se sonrojo. Oh, pero no iba ser el él único.

Atrás de ellos había un par de hombres, de unos 25 ambos. Miraron a la pelirroja agacharse, y al sumarle lo "_buena que esta…" _según los hombres, pues.

Minato no noto nada hasta el pequeño salto de la chica, y su sonrojo notorio.

-Minako-chan, ¿sucede algo?

Minako lo abrazo y le susurro algo al oído.

-Espero me perdones por esto…

Le dijo y se separó levemente, se paró de puntas y estrello sus labios con los del rubio. A Minato se le abrieron los ojos como platos y se sonrojo notoriamente, pero había algo, algo que le pulsaba en su corazón. El sabor de la pelirroja no era pimienta picante como el de Kushina, y no era dulce vainilla como el de Inari; era un punto medio, era la canela, un sabor neutro que en aquellos momentos le estaba trayendo tanto placer, rodeo la cintura de la chica con su brazo libre.

Minako sabía que estaba mal, pero si eso le hacía entender al mundo que tenía un interés por el rubio y le dejaban de acariciar el trasero y tocarle los glúteos, iba a tener que regalarle su primer beso a Minato. Sintió el agarré del rubio y ella apretó sus brazos al cuello de este. Podría jurar que estaba flotando, era como si no estuviera tocando el suelo. Cuando de repente el sonido de una voz la hizo separase.

-Boletos por favor.

Dijo la chica de la entrada a la sala, mirando a otro lado sonrojada.

-Ah, sí.

Minako le entregó los boletos, pero ¿Cómo es que habían llegado hasta la entrada si estaban en medio de la fila?

Entonces se dio cuenta que el rubio la había cargado hasta la entrada, osea que su agarre fue para cargarla, y ¿no separarse del beso?

Kushina se repetía lo mismo en la cabeza. _"Mierda"_

Entraron y se sentaron, entonces Minato decidió por fin romper el silencio.

-Minako-chan ¿Por qué me besaste?

Dijo inocentemente y levemente sonrojado.

-Pues, los hombres que estaban atrás me, me…

Se armó de valor y lo dijo.

-Me estaban acariciando el trasero, a-así que quería demostrarles que no venía sola, y…

-¿Y?

-Que ya había alguien…

Minato se sonrojo.

-P-Pero, en verdad lo lamento, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, yo…

Minako seguía hablando, y Minato sintió la necesidad de callarla, así que la tomo de la barbilla y le plasmo un beso, tierno y rápido, casi solo un contacto labial.

Minako estaba sonrojada, y entonces se dio cuenta, era la primera vez que lo trataba como amigos, y no podía ser que estaba enamorada de él, osea, él aún le traía sonrojos, como si fuera una adolescente enamorada en la preparatoria.

La película empezó. Ellos callaron, y la miraron, poco a poco la cercanía iba aumentando, los primeros 15 minutos, solo se agarraban las manos, a los 50 minutos ella estaba recargada en él, a la hora él ya la había rodeado con el brazo y recargaba su cabeza en la pelirroja. Eran ellos dos solos en la fila. En la mitad de la película, él se recargaba en el regazo de la pelirroja. Y el último periodo de 10 minutos, fue una sesión de besos, que empezaban con simples contactos, hasta el beso apasionado, que fue el último antes de que empezaran los créditos.

Cuando salieron de la sala, dejaron la bandeja y el la tomo por la cintura. Se sentaron en un Starbucks, y el la rodeaba con un brazo mientras que conversaban. Luego ella divisó a los 2 hombres de la fila.

Entraron a la tienda.

Minako lo miro preocupada.

-Minato, ¿nos vamos?

El la miro algo extrañado.

-¿Irnos? ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

Minako le hizo una señal para que mirara a los hombres que les lanzaban unas miradas de odio.

-No, tú eres mía, y no voy a dejar que nadie te toque, ¿entendiste?

Minako le sonrió.

Él, le beso la frente, luego la mejilla, y al final la giro. La miro, era hermosa, y más cuando lucía como adolescente enamorada con el sonrojo pronunciado en su cara. Le aparto el cabello del cuello, y sumergió discretamente su cara en la esencia y la suave piel de la chica. La acerco y la tomo por la cintura y la espalda, luego, beso tiernamente su cuello, para empezar a succionar la delicada piel de aquella área, dejando una marca roja.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para marcarla.

Minako estaba roja, y segura que amaba a ese hombre, sin una razón aparente, apenas lo conocía y ya estaba segura que era él con quien quería estar, aunque aún no eran nada.

Todo era perfecto, cuando sonó un tono de llamada, del rubio.

Contesto.

-¿Bueno?

Minako solo podía oír lo que él decía.

-¿¡QUE HIZO QUE?!

-…

-A ver, hazlo contestar.

-…

-Naruto! Estas castigado ¿me oíste?

A Minako se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Eso espero, cuando llegue, quiero hablar seriamente contigo.

Minato colgó. Y miro a su pelirroja, que lo miraba atónita.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿¡E-Estas casado?!

-No!

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué tienes un hijo?

-Déjame explicarte.

-E-Está bien…

-Mira, estuve casado una vez, pero mi esposa murió, dejando a mi hijo sin madre…

-Pero, el niño me va a odiar…

-No lo hará, eres un amor.

Minako suspiro.

-Mejor me voy a casa.

-¿No quieres conocerlo?

Volvió a suspirar y acepto con la cabeza.

* * *

En menos de media hora, ya se encontraban en la casa del rubio, más bien en la mansión del rubio.

Entraron y se encontraron con Naruto y Sasuke corriendo alrededor de Rin cargando a Hinata.

Hinata, al ver a la pelirroja entrar, se soltó del agarre de Rin, y ve tú a saber cómo consiguió salir del círculo de pelea de el azabache y el rubio para correr a los brazos de Minako, quien no vociferó en cargarla.

Minato corrió a sujetar a Naruto, mientras que Rin sostenía de un hombro a Sasuke, quien una vez vio a Naruto quejarse en los brazos de su padre, se calmó.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Pregunto Minato.

-Tío, Sasuke dijo algo, no estoy muy segura que, pero Naruto corrió tras de Hinata, quien corrió a verme seguida de Naruto y Sasuke, la cargué pero empezaron a correr en círculos y así llevaban ya unos 10 minutos hasta que ustedes llegaron.

Dijo Rin, y Minato miro a su hijo.

-¿Qué sucedió Naruto?

Naruto estaba en los brazos de su padre.

-Verás, Sasuke, Hinata-chan y yo estábamos jugando a la casita, entonces Sasuke dijo que quería ser el papá, si Hinata era la mamá, pero yo quería ser el papá junto con Hinata, así que dijimos que Hinata decida, pero como no decidía decidimos que el primero en besar a Hinata sería el papá junto con ella.

Minako consolaba a Hinata, quien estaba roja y algo atolondrada.

Minato miro a su hijo y a Sasuke sorprendido, vaya que complejidad para niños de 6 años, así que les puso una pequeña trampa.

Miro a Minako quien dejaba a Hinata en el suelo.

-Ah, pero claro, debí suponerlo, bueno entonces besarse hace que dos personas se vuelvan mamá y papá ¿no?

Minako lo miraba confundida.

-Entonces, que Hinata escoja a quien quiere besar.

Naruto y Sasuke miraba a Hinata quien jugaba con sus dedos y miraba al suelo tartamudeando la misma palabra, _yo._

Naruto se desesperó y dijo.

-Entonces, escoge tú papá, ¿a quién quieres besar, a Rin o a…ella?

Dijo refiriéndose a Minako.

-Mi decisión es clara.

Dijo Minato, sabía que Hinata era tímida, y precisamente por eso quería evitar que su primer beso fuera gastado en un juego infantil, sobre todo a sus 6 años.

Se acercó a Minako y le señalo algo, eso la distrajo y cuando volteo a verlo de nuevo… Bam! Le robo un beso.

Pero no un beso de contacto, uno igual de apasionado que el último en el cine.

Minako le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, y paso sus dedos por su cabello, mientras que Minato la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él mientras que con la otra mano le pasaba un dedo por la espalda haciendo que la irguiera, logrando profundizar el beso de lengua, dejando atónitos y sonrojados a los presentes, incluyendo a Rin.

El beso duro más o menos unos 5 minutos.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Y eso niños, es un beso.

Dijo mientras sonreía con una pelirroja casi desmayada en sus brazos.

-Oye, dobe…¿piedra, papel o tijeras?

-Si eso no dolerá teme.

Y se pusieron a hacer piedra papel o tijeras para ver de quien sería "esposa" Hinata.

Ganó Naruto.

Mientras jugaban, Rin marchaba a casa, y Minako y Minato, bueno ellos solo los miraban jugar, mientras que él se sentaba en el sofá y ella preparaba unos bocadillos para cuando los niños tuvieran hambre.

Vaya que ese día fue _perfecto_.


End file.
